


Said Yes

by Heartofhubris



Series: what am i doing with my life [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Missed Chances, Regret, about two fake people m, but we're searching for this ship somehow., discovered magic, i know this is out there and honestly weak in plot, look we're all dorks on the internet reading fiction, this is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: It’s common for nights to bring ideas to one’s head. Mistakes, missed chances, ideas for new creations. Sarah never managed to fall asleep in time to ignore them. Late at night with the streetlamps streaming into her room, thoughts danced like shadows into her mind, always offering her ideas for how she could have, and perhaps should have answered. There was still the pride within her of how she beat a multi century old fae, at his own game.But she should have said yes.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: what am i doing with my life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old fic, it will involve Sarah and Jareth as a couple. I'm rewriting it so bear with me.

It’s common for nights to bring ideas to one’s head. Mistakes, missed chances, ideas for new creations. Sarah never managed to fall asleep in time to ignore them. Late at night with the streetlamps streaming into her room, thoughts danced like shadows into her mind, always offering her ideas for how she could have, and perhaps should have answered. There was still the pride within her of how she beat a multi century old fae, at his own game. 

But she should have said yes. 

She spun over in her bed, the blankets getting tangled. She sighed, looking at the ceiling. Her body was overheating, but she couldn’t get much worse than she was. A deep breath, and she sat up, the tee covering what she needed, and went to get some water. Not even the cool liquid could distract her from ideas of having helped run that realm, away from her family, other than Toby. She could have learned magic, helped those she had met. Of course nothing about him could leave her mind, but that was often how it was with Fae, wasn’t it?

Staring out the window, she wondered what could have happened. Speaking out the desires she had rarely would be a good idea, of course. The danger of spoken words was immeasurable in her… And, she was supposed to be wiser, since she was older. 

“I miss you, Jareth.” She set the cup in the sink, looking out the window for a moment, before turning around. Naturally, who would be there other than the man himself. The counter hit her lower back, when she backed up. “What are you doing here?” She whispered, eyes wide, knowing she didn’t have any iron. Now that he was in front of her, her romanization of him shattered, the childish thoughts running away, but they were quickly replaced with more adult, much less appropriate thoughts. 

“What are you-” her words seemed to steal him, and he took the few steps to her, one hand moving to her cheek, the other to her waist, pushing her against the counter. She melted into it without thinking, and pressed into his kiss. Her hands moved up to hold onto one of his wrists, and the other moved to his shoulder, keeping him close. The kiss only broke for his lips to move to her neck, and the moment she felt his teeth to mark her, she was keenly aware of his fingers moving up the inside of her thigh, trailing slowly, making her more excited than she would have ever believed. His hand moved to her hip, however, to pull their crotches together, until she sat up in her bed, a groan coming out of her lips. Now, she was extremely awake, and she groaned, pulling her knees to her chest. Her head hit her knees, and she groaned, before trying to work her frustrations out on her own, though her thoughts were very much on the man from her dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

The subway was so very dim, dreary, and overall, it was just disgusting. She was holding onto the hand strap above her head, and her eyes closed for a moment. A vision of her dream appeared in her head started, but she shook her head. There was no use in that train of thought right now. Instead, she thought of her run through the Labyrinth. She wondered how Jareth might have acted if he decided to follow next to her, as opposed to Hoggle. Not only that, but now she was her current age, she was a little wiser, a little older.

"Use your words," he said, whispered into her ear. His lips were a breaths width away from her eat. 

"Which way to the goblin castle?" Her voice echoed in her own head. Her life was so monotonous that day dreaming and playing with her memories was about all she had left. So, she played. 

She was barely five minutes into her quest for her brother, and in her head, Jareth was right behind her. She didn’t look at him, of course, that would be admitting defeat. Instead, she looked down each side of the impossibly long hallway, glitter and dirt strewn around both. They stretched forever, and though she knew it was illusion magic hiding the areas she was able to walk through, she wasn’t supposed to know yet. 

“That way,” he said into her ear, softer than the wind, even with his body against hers. His hand ran down her arm, lifting it up and pointing down the left side, together. She could almost feel the smile on his lips. Though she wanted to ignore her quest, she knew that she needed to focus on finding her brother. So, she walked down the way, trying to find her way to the correct stop, like she did in her adventure. 

Yet, when she got where she didn’t know what was further, she turned to him, a frown on her lips. “Where now?”

“Right.” Though she had been running in reality, alone, her mind supplied the feeling of strolling with a friend. Logically, she knew they couldn’t coexist, the desire to hurry to her brother, and the desire to learn about Jareth, but in her mind, anything could happen. Even her personality wouldn’t, and couldn’t stay the same.

She sighed, sitting down. Her dream was ahead of her memory, and she could almost feel the rock behind her, before she heard a small, oddly masculine voice. 

“Well, good riddance to bad rubbish!” Her head turned, confused. That wasn’t what the Worm had said. 

“What did you say?”

“It’s what the miss’s says!” The tiny worm smiled widely at her, and she smiled back at it. Jareth was standing in the walk, and he groaned slightly, half falling against the wall. His head fell to the side, a brow cocking. “But last time she saw him, she sent him packing.” Sarah couldn’t help her snort. That wouldn’t have happened. She waved a hand, zipping her imagination back slightly. 

“Ello!” That was better. “Would you like some tea?” Once again, Jareth fell to the side, his actions identical to what he had just did. 

“I would… But not right now.” She smiled at the worm. “I just want to get going.” Sarah’s head fell back against the stone, and that certainly wasn’t pleasant. Her legs crossed, thinking. She knew to go forward. “What should I do?” She looked at the king, lips pressed together. 

“Nothing’s what it seems when it comes to this place,” The worm said, and Sarah sighed softly. Her attention turned back to Jareth, after she offered a hand and he helped her up. 

“Why do you have this labyrinth?” she asked, her head turning to him for a moment, before the subway train lurched in a new way, and she tightened her hand, looking around. People were murmuring as the train stopped, seeing there was no platform. A few notes suddenly appeared in the air, a memory of dancing with the king appeared. 

She saw a semi-familiar face near her, and she spoke up slightly. “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t…” She was cut off when the train seemed to lurch below them, a couple screams appearing. Sarah crouched low into a ball, like a lot of other people were doing around her. When her eyes were squeezing shut, Sarah suddenly smelled a different scent. It smelled like magic. Her eyes opened, and she looked around, seeing the one place she had wanted to see for years. She knew it would never work; she saw the gate to the Labyrinth, and next to it, Hoggle. He smelled horrible, it seemed Jareth had very much made good on his threat. 

“Hoggle-” she was cut off, however, and her eyes closed unintentionally, and she was back in the subway. But, she was at the stop she had meant to be at. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what happened, or what she could do. 

Of course, the only logical idea for her was to turn tail and run out of the subway, before Finding a way to continue with her day. She had to process this all, but she couldn't quite yet. 

\--------------------

“Jermy,” Sarah said, late to lunch, but she squeezed his shoulder, and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she said, moving to kiss his cheek. “How’s work going?”

“My cloud,” he said, moving his hand to hers, and he gently squeezed her hand. The action made her feel a little guilty, if she was honest. 

To be fair, Jermy wasn’t bad looking, and he was so sweet and kind. He was stereo-typically handsome, with a strong jaw and beautiful hazel eyes. The downfall, of course, was all the room in his head was taken up by being so sweet, leaving little room for any intelligence. He was almost like a little puppy, in ways. 

“I hope you didn’t order, yet,” Sarah said, smiling a little at him, and she scanned over the menu. 

“No, but she was going to be back soon.” A choice was made right before the waitress came over, and soon enough, they drifted into an uncomfortable silence. 

“How are classes…” Jermy started, before Sarah interrupted. 

“I was in an accident on my way here,” she said, before biting her inner lip. 

“You… What? Are you ok?” He reached out to her, taking her hand. 

“Physically, yeah.” She sighed softly. “Emotionally? I don’t know. I might need a rain check tonight,” she ended up admitting, biting her inner lip. 

“Might? Want to text me later?” He squeezed her hand, gentle, but reassuring. She sighed softly, realizing that he really was perfect. Supportive, caring, everything you would ever want to have in a partner. Other than boring. She sighed, before smiling at him.

“Thank you, Jermy, I think that would be the best right now.” Her eyes moved to look out the window, before her brow furrowed. “Jermy… Owls are nocturnal, right?” She sat up straighter, and Jermy looked out the window. 

“They… are, and they don’t normally hang out in the city, either.” His brow furrowed, upon seeing the owl. A couple people had noticed the owl, but only Sarah had walked over to the window, only to see the difference in pupils, something you never would normally see. Something, as far as she was aware, wasn’t something that owls were afflicted with. 

Mismatched pupils. 

Of course, it didn't help with the owl flow over to them, perching on her table, even as she backed up just a little. She had imagined Jareth the night before, hadn't she? 

The bird gave her an intense once over, trying to determine if she was alright just from looking at her. He didn't find anything physically wrong, with how she was positioned, and turned to Jeremy. He reached a hand out to pet the bird, almost akin to how a dog would, but he found himself getting a sharp, pointed bite. He swore, seeing the blood on his finger. He instantly sucked his finger, before putting a napkin around it. 

"Shoo!" He made a motion to wave at the Owl, trying to get it to go away. “Go!” It looked at him as though he was a silly child, before looking at Sarah once more, their eyes locking for what seemed like forever. She didn’t even notice how silent the restaurant had gotten, watching the owl and her interaction. Yet, she was surprised when the only thing it did was move slightly closer, and set down a letter. Or, that’s what she assumed he did, as soon enough, the owl was gone, leaving just the letter and a feather. The restaurant erupted into chaos, with people who had never seen an owl before freaking out, and those who hadn’t seen an owl in years excited. 

Sarah, however, snatched the letter as soon as she could, and slipped it into her bag. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew Jareth was reaching out. The biggest fear she had was if it would be good… Or not. Of course, she didn’t even know what she meant when she wished for it to be good. She was supposed to not want him even close, right? She wasn’t supposed to want the fae even close. Of course, she knew that everyone having their eyes on her wouldn’t be the best option, either. 

Sarah knew she was in quite a pickle, but she knew she had to go home, and figure this out. 


End file.
